Women's Fear
by Fushigi na Hito
Summary: A woman pondering over her life in the middle of the night until she sees a cockroach. What will happen? First fic ever. New Omake Added. R&R please.


Disclaimer: I do not Own any of Mai HiMe characters. Sunrise does.

"First fic ever. Take it easy on me please" pleads the author.

A Women's Fear

Fujino Shizuru, the oh so elegant Kyoto beauty, was going to the kitchen in the middle of the night, while her partner was sleeping in their bed. She felt like she wasn't sleepy at all and that she could use some tea and midnight lunch. At those little times of the night when she couldn't sleep was also the time she used to ponder over things. So she would sit in a chair by the table, drink some green tea and eat a healthy natural lunch while thinking.

It never stopped to amaze her how could people think of her as a so perfect person. She thought she was nothing like that. She knew people thought her to be more beautiful than models and very intelligent too, however, there were times when she thought she was ugly and stupid.

But when she was with her love, her partner, she felt like she really was the most beautiful woman of the world. They understood each other so well and although sometimes they would argue about silly trivial things she knew she would never stop loving that person. Her lover had that effect on her.

That person, just to think about it she would smile lovingly and think at the time her heart was captured. The chestnut haired woman knew her partner thought of her as a normal woman. One with many uncertainties and fears and needs, after all Shizuru was a human. The Kyoto beauty wondered why people couldn't think of her like that, like a normal human.

She knew very well it might be because of her mask and her fake plastic smile. Despite knowing that she also knew she couldn't help it. It was poured into her since she was a little child by her family. It was as natural as basic routine like eating, bathing, et cetera.

Of course there were good thing about been viewed as perfect but there were much more bad things for the matter. Her co-workers, for example, expected too much of her, thinking she would resolve each problem of the company; she couldn't be natural and she even was expected to act as if everything was scheduled in her life.

She sighed deeply at that. 'Ah, I think that will never change. At least there is one person who knows me so well and I'm glad for that'. That was the conclusion she had every time these issues took place in her mind, that she could act spontaneously with only one person.

As soon as she arrived at her conclusion she yawned a bit. Standing up from her chair to put the cup she was using in the sink she thought ' I shouldn't be bothered by that anymore. And therefore I should go to sleep n…' She couldn't finish her train of thought because in her direction was running a big ugly, and worse of all, flying cockroach.

She froze at that, and started sweating. She couldn't even think of something properly and was barefooted. The only thing moving in her body was her eyes which were following the disgusting cockroach.

It was come nearer and nearer and when it almost reached Shizuru's feet the elegant woman jumped on top of the chair and screamed on the top of her lungs.

- "KYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

Suddenly footsteps thundered downstairs and a grave voice was heard from the door of the kitchen.

- "What is it Shizuru? Are you okay? Is it a burglar?" And emerald eyes looked everywhere to see if there was a sign of an unknown person inside their home.

It was good that Natsuki had decided to put something on to sleep. When she heard Shizuru scream she was so scared something had happened to the older woman she went running downstairs with a baseball bat in her hands ready to hit the infamous thief who had hurt her love for she was certain there was someone inside their house. And when she reached the kitchen she was greeted with a very unexpected scene.

Shizuru was slightly trembling on top of a chair and her usually pale face was even paler.

When Shizuru answered the blue haired girl her voice came out like a whimper, a squeak and even stutters at the same time.

- "Nat... Natsuki… pl… please… Kill that thing pl… please" she pleaded.

- "What thing, Shizuru?" asked the confused younger woman.

- "The cockroach" answered Shizuru with an unusually high-pitched voice and with tears in her eyes threatening to well.

Natsuki seeing the distressed woman in front of her hastily began to look for the infamous insect and as soon as she caught vision of the little disgusting thing threw one of her shoes, which he usually discarded carelessly around the house. "PAF". That was the end of the cockroach. Although it was killed the crimson-eyed woman refused to leave her chair until Natsuki removed the thing from her kitchen.

After a few moments passed and everything went back to normal Shizuru was found in their bedroom while Natsuki was in the bathroom washing her hands. She was staring at the mirror when memories of what jut happened flooded to her mind. That was it. She started to laugh, but to laugh so hard that she couldn't even stand on her own and she had to be supported by the sink.

From the bedroom Shizuru could hear roars of laughter. She couldn't believe Natsuki was laugh like that, and she didn't even try to hide it. Again she was speechless, though it was rare. Some (too many for Shizuru's liking) minutes passed until the laughter subsided.

After a moment of stillness Natsuki appeared in their room and went to their bed where Shizuru was laying. When the blue haired woman saw her lover's face a grin could be seen and in spite of trying she couldn't get rid of that somewhat Cheshire grin plastered on her face.

- "Mou, Natsuki! Ikezu!". Said a somewhat flustered Shizuru.  
Natsuki barely kept her laughter but she managed not to laugh so hard, although her shoulder were trembling quite a bit. Some more minutes passed until emerald eyed girl felt she could talk normally again.

- "Come on Shizuru. There's no need to be like that! Although it was very funny! Ha, ha, ha, ha.". At this Shizuru looked up at her with a pout. Natsuki said "Ara, what would your fan girls say if they knew you are afraid of cockroaches" with a little mocking tone. Shizuru pouted a little more. 

Natsuki slipped into her bed and cupped Shizuru's face. All the mirth was gone. She lightly kissed Shizuru's on her lips and then parted to look at crimson eyes.

- "There isn't any problem for you to be afraid of anything. You are a human. There's no need to feel ashamed over such a silly thing. And besides, I like to see your real self, because each time you show me your real personality I fall in love all over again with you.

Shizuru smiled a bit with that sweet words from Natsuki. She was so happy she could hear her Natsuki say such a sweet thing to her. "Ookini, Natsuki" was heard and blue haired woman still cupping the other woman's cheek motioned chestnut head to rest on top of her chest and said.

- "We should sleep now. Someone already experienced too much action for one night." Natsuki joked. Shizuru ignored the joked and sighed contently. Until she heard: "Although I almost died from laughing." Added Natsuki with a smirk. Shizuru then looked up to Natsuki's face, saw the smirk, glared a little bit at Natsuki, slapped her shoulder halfheartedly and said. "Baka. Let's sleep!"

And with a humph she rested her head on her lover's chest.

Fin

Omake

Natsuki and Shizuru just finished reading the fanfic.

Natsuki: "Kyahyahahahahahahaha. (With tears in her eyes.) That's so funny… I'm sorry Shizuru but my belly is aching so much". She said a little breathlessly holding her belly.

Shizuru: "Mou, Natsuki. I didn't find it that funny". Glares at author.

Natsuki: "Fushigi-san, thank you. I feel like this is a revenge for all the teasing.

Author: sympathize with Natsuki and says. "It was nothing Natsuki-san"

Shizuru: biting her lips. "Okay, Fushigi-san. Just because Natsuki liked so much I'll give you an advantage. On the count of five. One…"

Author stares to Shizuru, sees the look in her face…

Shizuru: "…Two…"

And suddenly author starts running for her life. Soon enough she can't be seen anymore.

Shizuru: turns to Natsuki with devilish eyes and soon enough Natsuki also starts running.

Fin Omake.


End file.
